(a) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to radar. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating shaped radar pulses having reduced spectral occupancy.
(B) Discussion of the Prior Art
The conservation of the electromagnetic spectrum is of vital importance, since available frequency bands are critically limited. This shortage is already so serious at the lower radar frequencies that allocations are virtually unavailable for high resolution radar systems. It is, therefore, imperative that spectral space be employed with the greatest possible efficiency. Interference may be experienced by a radar system due to direct reception of emissions from another system (via antenna mainlobes, sidelobes or a combination of each). It may also occur from reflections from targets which were illuminated by the second radar system.
The problem then is to devise methods and apparatus for reducing this interference.